fics_suricatosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rocket Rockstars
Rocket es una suricata conocida por ser la sucesora de Rocky y liderara a los Rockstars, hasta que es atacada por un águila marcial y vencida por Brittany. Después de ser expulsada, se encuentra con una hembra salvaje y dos machos y forman el Grupo Hobbits. Rocket como subordinada Rocket '(VRSF060) nació en el Grupo Rockstars. Su madre era la hembra dominante, Rocky y su padre era el nuevo macho dominante, llamado Finn. Ella tenía dos hermanas, una llamada Megan (VRSF059) y otra llamada Sun Flower (VRSF062), y un hermano, Dash (VRSM061). Ellos eran la primera camada de su padre y cuarta de su madre. Solo cuatro meses después de su nacimiento, Rocky dio a luz a otra camada, también por su padre. Pronto su padre es derrotado por el ex-macho dominante, su tío Kori. Ella y sus hermanos sobrevivieron hasta adolecentes. Sus dos hermanas mayores, Lily y Aurora quedaban constantemente preñadas, a diferencia de ella y su hermanas. Un día mientras ella, Megan y Freddy cuidaban la nueva camada de su madre, a Megan se le ocurrió sacar de la madriguera al pequeño Leonardo, ella y Freddy la ayudaron, sin embargo después de un rato se a burrieron y lo abandonaron. Por suerte su hermano mayor Alonzo fue al rescate y puso de nuevo a Leonardo en la madriguera. A Rocket no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa así. Ella era joven, pero aunque ya tenía mucha edad, no se le ocurrió quedar preñada a diferencia de su hermana Sun Flower. Por su corta edad Sun Flower no fue expulsada por la preñada Rocky, sin embargo al dar a luz la camada de su hermana fue abandonada. Ella, thumb|358px|Rocket como subordinadaAlonzo, Megan y por su puesto Sun Flower trataron de transportar a los cachorros a la madriguera donde estaban los de Rocky, sin embargo solo lograron salvar a uno, Lynx. Rocket continuó siendo una leal subordinada y no quedó preñada. Su hermano Dash desaparece junto con su hermano mayor, Dave en Julio del 2005. En ese mismo mes, sus hermanas Megan y Sun Flower son expulsadas del grupo por primera vez, sin embargo ella no fue expulsada. En Agosto del 2005, Rocket fue vista en la madriguera de los Vientos, al parecer cuidaba a los cachorros recien nacidos, pero jamás fue adentro de la madriguera. Pronto fue echada por el grupo y regreso a su clan, pero Rocket jamás fue expulsada. Ella siguió sin quedar preñada entre el resto del 2005 y el 2006. Sus hermanas Megan y Sun Flower quedaban preñadas constantemente y finalmente, en Mayo del 2006, sus dos hermanas son expulsadas para siempre, junto con Aurora, su prima Cheetara, y otras hermanas menores, Ana María, Maybellin y su sobrina Dizzy. Su hermana Sun Flower es predada, mientras que Maybellin regresa al grupo y las otras crean el Grupo Zorros, con increíblemente Megan tomando la dominancia. Rocket como la hembra dominante de los Rockstars En Noviembre del 2006 empezó una gran época de sequía, y el grupo Rockstars, siendo uno de los más grandes y con más de 40 miembros, pronto se separó. Una mitad era liderada por Rocky, mientras la otra necesitaba una fuerte lider. Sin hermanas mayores y de camada, Rocket, al fin pudo tomar la dominancia. Como la mayoría de los machos estaban en el grupo de Rocky, un macho del grupo de los Guerreros, Wilson, se unió y se convirtió en la pareja de Rocket. Pronto se apareó con ella y Rocket quedó por primera vez preñada. Algunos machos del grupo de Rocky se unieron al grupo de Rocket, y sacaron a Wilson. La sequía afectaba mucho al grupo y los dos cachorros de Rocky que se encontraban en su grupo murieron. Rocket siguió adelante y dio a luz a su primera camada, 25 de Noviembre del 2006: Black Cat (VRSF113). Aunque era un solo cachorro ella lo defendio, de Tornado, a quien le dio una gran lección y crió aun así. Al fin estaba tomando control sobre el grupo separatista.thumb|286px|Rocket joven dominante Rocket y su grupo tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el Grupo Young Kats y vencieron. Los Young Kats al huir olvidaron a su pequeño cachorro, Jam. Su hermano Diego lo encontró y sin saber que hacer se lo llevó a Rocket. Ella dejó que el cachorro se quedara, destacando así su personalidad. Pronto los dos grupo se reunieron en Diciembre del 2006, pero la dominancia era indecisa. Rocket, sin embargo, le entrogo el trono a su madre, pero cuando esta se acercó a sus dos cachorros, los alejó de ella. Rocket volvió a su rol de subordinada, más se portaba algo desafiante cuendo su madre se acrecaba a sus cachorros. Sin embargo el 20 de Diciembre del 2006 los Rockstars tuvieron una tragedia: su reina de casi cinco años como la lider, Rocky muere por una picadura de serpiente topo. Rocket era una de las hembras mayores, su hermana Maybellin era su único obstaculo a la dominancia, pero la derrotó y pronto tuvo la dominancia el 23 de Diciembre del 2006. Ahora con el grupo completo, con más de cincuenta miembros para liderar, no era nada facil. Lo bueno era que tenía a su tío Kori, quien seguía siendo el macho dominante, como soporte. Lo malo era que con su tío y todos sus hermanos echando a cada explorador que veían, ella no podía tener camadas. En Febrero del 2007 algunas de sus hermanas preñadas dieron a luz a 8 cachorros, aunque se cree que solo tres de ellas son las verdaderas madres. Otro problema era Maybellin, que constantemente se revelaba ante ella y trataba de destronarla, pero Rocket siempre la vencía. Dos meses después de tomar la domiancia del grupo, Kori se va como explorador y deja que Wilson se una otra vez al grupo, sin embargo, pronto regresa, y aunque Wilson trató de pelear, Kori lo venció y expulsó. En Abril del 2007 Maybellin se aburrió de ser derrotada por su hermana mayor y siendo un grupo de más de cuarenta integrantes, se separó y Rocket solo se quedo con 25 miembros, con sus dos crías, pero bastantes se fueron Maybellin, sin embargo muchos volvieron. El nuevo grupo fue llamado Romans. Rocket quedó preñada por Wilson, que siempre era asustado por Kori, en Septiembre del 2007, pero abortó. En Octubre sus esperanzas empiezan a aumentar, pues quedó preñada por Wilson y esta vez paresía que iba a dar a luz. El único problema era que sus hermanas Lady-Kat, Brown-Eyes, Mango, Brittany, Millie y sus sobrinas Woopie, Lynx y Pinkie estaban todas ellas preñadas. Rocket expulsó a Lady-Kat, Brown-Eyes y Lynx, quienes formaron el Grupo Sahara. Luego expulsó a Mango, Woopie y Pinkie, qeienes formaron el Grupo Kats. También expulsó a Brittany y a Millie, quienes fueron las únicas que volvieron. Kori y varios de los machos dejaron el grupo para unirse a los Romans. Su hermano menor Zorroastear toma la dominancia, pero pronto dejó el grupo, junto con unos machos, para unirse al Grupo Tropas. Con la ausencia de todos los machos mayores, su hermano menor Tornado toma la dominancia.thumb|368px|Rocket recuperada de la picadura de serpiente en Abril del 2008 Sin embargo todos los esfuerzos traen frutos cuando da a luz a su segunda camada sobreviviente, y primera como una real hembra dominante, el 7 de Noviembre del 2007: Nugget (VRSM122) y Beaker (VRSF123). Esto demostró que Rocket si era la dominante y liderar a su grupo en ese fiero año valió la pena. Después de que se dio cuenta que Tornado podía encargarse de los cachorros y no se los trataría de comer como la última vez, los dejó bajo su cuidado y empezó a confiar en él más que en Brittany. Ella estaba preñada una vez más, pero también lo estaban Brittany, Millie y su joven sobrina Rita. Rocket expulsó a sus hermanas y dejó a Rita quedarse, pués era una de las pocas hembras adultas. Rocket dio a luz a su camada, en Enero del 2008, pero Brittany volvió de la expulsión y asesinó a todos los nuevos cachorros de Rocket, pero no dio a luz y en cuanto el grupo se acercó ella huyo y se escabuyo en el oyo donde dormían ella y Millie. Rita tuvo suerte y dio a luz a su cachorro Chaka. Pronto Brittany y Millie volvieron. Millie había aboratdo mientras que Brittany dio a luz a tres cachorros, Pickle, Flashman y Chips, en Febrero del 2008. Poco después de que Brittany diera a luz una víbora bufadora se metió a la madriguera mientras dormían y Rocket luchó contra ella mientras que las madres evacuaban a sus cachorros. Finalmente Rocket mordió a la serpiente en la cabeza, pero ésta la mordió a ella. El trayecto a la nueva madriguera fue dificil, principalmente fue guiada por sus hijos y Chaka, quien la consideraba como su madre. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su madre sobrevivió. Rocket quedó preñada en Marzo del 2008, pero abortó. En mitad de Abril del 2008 ella desaparece, sin embargo en Mayo regresa y detrona a Brittany, quie estaba empezando a comportarse como la lider. En Mayo del 2008 los Rockstars encuentran una serpiente en la madriguera y la atacan, sin embargo Tornado es mordido, mas sobrevive. Otro periodo dificil es cuando en Junio del 2008 ella queda preñada y cinco machos abandonan el grupo. Estos machos eran: Tornado, Valley, un hijo de Aurora, sus sobrinos de la camada mixta, Squeak y Little Josh y su hijo adoptado Jam. Sin embargo esto trae cosas buenas, cuando un macho de los Vientos, Jake, se une al grupo y se convierte en la anelada pareja de Rocket. El grupo apenas tenía diez miembros con todas las pérdidas y necesitaba recuperarse. Rocket da a luz a su tercera camada que no logra ser un gran consuelo, el 17 de Julio del 2008: Dante (VRSM128). Y aunque fuera un solo cachorro Rocket cuidó muy bien de él. Pronto quedó preñada una vez más, esta vez por Jake. Pronto dio a luz a su cuarta camada, el 23 de Octubre del 2008: Snowflake (VRSF129), Vince (VRSM130), Duke (VRSM131), Honey (VRSF132), Jackal (VRSM133) y Genet (VRSF134). Esto subió bastante el número de miembros del grupo, y la esperanza de ser lo que fueron estaba volviendo. Su hermano Tornado aparecio varias veces en el grupo tratando de unirese, pero Jake lo espantaba, hasta que Rocket decidió que podía entrar. Rocket quedó preñada otra vez en Diciembre del 2008 y el 5 de Enero del 2009 dio a luz a cuatro cachorros: Snickers (VRSM135), Fionna (VRSF136), Ozzy (VRSM137) y VRSM138. Tristemente Jackal, Genet y VRSM138 murieron de TB. En el grupo empezó a salir un brote de TB, pero acabó al poco tiempo, pues solo esas crías murieron. Rocket quedó preñada junto con Brittany en Marzo del 2009, y expulsó a Brittany y a Black Cat, que eran las hembras mayores. El 25 de Abril del 2009 ella dio a luz a cinco pequeños cachorros: Twist (VRSF139), Snowy (VRSM140), Toblerone (VRSF141), Kit-Kat (VRSF142) y Raymond (VRSM143). Todos los cachorros sobrevivieron. Después de dar a luz dejó a su hermana y su hija volver al grupo. Su hermana dio a luz, pero ninguno de los cachorros salió de la madriguera, pues al parecer todos ellos tenían TB. Los biólogos decidieron decinfectarlos de thumb|left|380px|Rocket perdiendo la dominacia despues de ser predada y sobreviviresa enfermedad y así el brote terminó. Rocket quedó preñada en Junio del 2009, pero abortó. Ella quedó preñada en Septiembre del 2009 y expulsó a su hermana Brittany y a sus hija Black Cat, ya de casi tres años de edad, que estaba preñada. Pronto dio a luz a lo que sería su última camada en los Rockstars, el 9 de Octubre del 2009: Snow White (VRSF144), Claws (VRSM145) y Ginger (VRSM146). Su hijo Ginger tenía un color parecido al gengibre. Dejó volver a las hembras y Black Cat dio a luz a su primera camada de nietos, los cuales vivieron. Tristemente el 30 de Octubre del 2009, Rocket, fue atacada por un águila marcial, mientras comía y anque sobrevivió y logró sobrevivir, fue destronada por Brittany, pero no fue expulsada, pues estaba muy herida. Se quedó en el grupo por un tiempo. Rocket desafió a Brittany en Diciembre del 2009 después de que esta dio a luz, pero Rocket no se había recuperado del todo, por lo que fue vencida. En Marzo del 2010 Rocket estaba preñada y no iba a dejar que su camada muriera. Rocket desafió a Brittany una vez más y se arriesgó a perder su camada, sin embargo triunfó y expulsó a Brittany. Rocket se arriegó mucho y abortó. Quedó preñada por Jake en Junio del 2010, sin embargo su camada fue asesinada. Quedó preñada por Jake por última vez en Octubre del 2010, cuando ocurrió una batalla con los Vientos, un grupo que Rocket había visto toda su vida y había visitado como subordinada. Brittany había sido expulsada junto con Black Cat y Beaker, y no participo en la batalla, por lo que cuando la herida Rocket llegó a casa Brittany la estaba esperando y la expulsó y destronó a Rocket, la cual se unió a sus dos hijas, sin embargo Black Cat fue predada y Beaker desaparecio, quedando ella como la última sobreviviente. Rocket como la reina de los Hobbits Rocket pronto se encontró con una hembra salvaje llamada Kate y con dos machos de los Young Kats, Dan y Gizmo. Todos ellos formaron un grupo conocido como los Hobbits. Kate solo tenía 3 años de edad, mientras que Rocket ya tenía 7 años de edad y casi 4 de experiencia como hembra dominante. Y aunque Kate se interpuso, Rocket la venció y se convirtió en la hembra dominante. Dan venció a Gizmo y se convirtió en su pareja. Ella pronto dio a luz a su última camada con Jake, el 21 de Noviembre del 2010: Kitten (VHBF002), Mittens thumb|372px|Rocket la reina de los Hobbits(VHBF003), Tiger (VHBM004) y Pluto (VHBM005). Esta fue la primera camada de los Hobbits. Dan era conocido, porque solo tenía un ojo. Pronto quedó preñada por Dan, por primera vez y el 5 de Enero del 2011 dio a luz a otra camada: Penetrant (VHBF009), Hope (VHBM010) y Rocket Jr (VHBF011). Ella quedó preñada junto con Kate en Abril del 2011, y Kate fue expulsada. Rocket dio a luz a su siguiente camada el 14 de Mayo del 2011: Artemis (VHBF012), Zeus (VHBM013), Poseidon (VHBM014) y Hades (VHBM015). Dejó a Kate volver y ella dio a luz a su camada. Rocket la dejó vivir. Rocket quedó preñada en Junio del 2011, pero abortó. También abortó en Noviembre del 2011. Quedó preñada en Diciembre del 2011 y dio a luz a tres cachorros, en Febrero del 2012: Tigress (VHBF021), Panthera (VHBM022) y Leopard (VRSM023). Ella quedó preñada en Marzo del 2012, pero también lo estaba Kate. Ella la expulsó y dio a luz a una nueva camada sobrviviente el 26 de Mayo del 2012: PopKat (VHBF024), RockKat (VHBM025), JazKat (VHBM026) y VHBP027, el cual tristemente murió predado. Ella dejó a Kate volver, pero Kate había abortado. Su hija Mittens quedó preñada y dio a luz a una camada mixta junto a ella en Septiembre del 2012: Santa (VHBM028), Rednose (VHbM029), Candy (VHBF030), VHBP031, Christmas (VHBF032) y Mistress Santa (VHBF033). En Diciembre del 2012 ella queda preñada para que en Enero del 2013 de a luz a lo que hasta ahora ha sido su más reciente camada: Kathleen (VHBF034) y Spot (VHBF035). La pequeña Spot tenía una mancha marrón en una de sus ojos. Rocket quedó preñada en Febrero del 2013, y pronto dio a luz a cuatro cachorros, VHBP036, VHBP037, VHBP038 y VHBP039. Tristemente el grupo se dividió a principios de Marzo del 2013, en una batalla con la familia de Rocket, los Rockstars, donde su hija Honey, se había convertido en la nueva hembra dominante. Rocket y su pareja Dan volvieron a la madriguera, sin embargo la mayoría del grupo se fue a otra madriguera. El grupo de Rocket sólo ella, Dan, Kitten, Pluto, Sam, Penetrant, Artemis, Moonrise, Eclipse, Tigress, Panthera, Santa, Rednose, Kathleen, Spot, VHBP036, VHBP037, VHBP038 y VHBP039. Ambos grupos empezaron en ese miso mes a tener encuentros violentos con el grupo principal, por lo que se consideró que jamás se unirían de nuevo y el grupo separatista fue bautizado como Grupo WildKats. Lo bueno fue que la mayoria de los miembros regreso a su grupo, llegando al número de 30 miembros solo 4 quedaron en el otro grupo. Rocket y Dan siguen siendo la pareja dominante de los Hobbits hoy en día. Además actualmente ella es una de las suricatas más viejas del Kalahari, pues este Diciembre cumplirá sus 10 años de edad. Rocket en los Fics de los Rockstars Rocket aparecio en los Fics de los Rockstars, por primera vez en la T2, como una hembra muy leal a su madre. Aparecía muchas veces en combate o enel momento de expulsar a hembras. En la T3, ella apareció más fuerte ythumb|left|338px|Rocket en los Fics de los Rockstars lideró el grupo separatista y luego el grupo completo cuando su madre muere. Ella da a luz a un cachorro y adopta a otro, '''Lucky '(Jam) y los protege. En la T4 aparece que tiene mucho por aprender, y dos grandes rivales, 'Young '(Maybellin) y Brittany. En esta temporada Rocket da a luz a Nugget y Beaker, su amor y alegría. Ella salva varias veces a su cachorros y a los cachorros de sus hermanas de una serpiente. Ella es mordida, pero a diferencia de su madre sobrevive. En la T5 Rocket enfrenta muchas pruebas y demuestra ser una noble lider. Al final del última episodio dicen que Rocket está destinada a ser una de las más grandes reinas del Kalahari, al igual que su madre, su hermana y muchas otras hembras del Kalahari. Familia thumb|300px|Su madre y su padre Madre: Rocky Padre: Finn Hermanas: Megan y Sun Flower Hermano: Dash Hijos: Nugget, Dante, Vince, Duke, Jackal, Snickers, Ozzy, etc. Hijas: Black Cat, Beaker, Snowflake, Honey, Genet, Fionna, Twist, etc. Abuelas: Lana y Huracan Abuelos: Cronos y Ráfaga. Camadas '''Primera Camada el 25 de Noviembre del 2006, por Wilson: Black Cat (VRSF113): Muerta, predada en Noviembre del 2010. Segunda Camada el 7 de Noviembre del 2007, por Wilson: Nugget (VRSM122): Sigue Vivo como el macho dominante de las Tropas. Beaker (VRSF123): Última Vez Vista, desaparece en Noviembre del 2010. Tercera Camada el 17 de Julio del 2008, por Wilson: Dante (VRSM128): Muerto, por TB en Julio del 2011.frame|Su hijo Vince con los primeros cachorros que él tuvo Cuarta Camada el 23 de Octubre del 2008, por Jake: Snowflake (VRSF129): Última Vez Vista, en Noviembre del 2010 Vince (VRSM130): Sigue Vivo, como macho dominante del Grupo Águilas. Duke (VRSM131): Sigue Vivo, como macho dominante del grupo Quetzals. Honey (VRSF132): Sigue Viva, como hembra dominante de los Rockstars. Jackal (VRSM133): Muerto, por TB en Febrero del 2009 junto con Genet y VRSM138. Genet (VRSF134): Muerta, por TB en Febrero del 2009 junto con Jackal y VRSM138. Quinta Camada el 5 de Enero del 2009, por Jake: Snickers (VRSM135): Sigue Vivo, en los Rockstars. Fionna (VRSF136): Muerta, atropellada en Enero del 2011. Ozzy (VRSM137): Sigue Vivo, en los Quetzals, ex-macho dominante. VRSM138: Muerto, por TB en Febrero del 2009, junto con Jackal y Genet. Sexta Camada el 25 de Abril del 2009, por Jake:thumb|366px|Kit-Kat como la hembra dominante de los Leopardos Twist (VRSF139): Sigue viva, en los Rockstars. Snowy (VRSM140): Última Vez Visto, desaparecio en Marzo del 2012. Toblerone (VRSF141): Última Vez Vista, se cree que murio de TB en Mayo del 2012. Kit-Kat (VRSF142): Sigue Viva, como hembra dominante de los Leopardos. Raymond (VRSM143): Sigue Vivo, en los Rockstars. Septima Camada el 9 de Octubre del 2009 por Jake: Snow White (VRSF144): Muerta, de TB en Abril del 2012. Claws (VRSM145): Sigue Vivo, en los Rockstars. Ginger (VRSM146): Sigue Vivo, en los Rockstars. Octava Camada el 21 de Noviembre del 2010 por Jake:thumb|332px|Kitten Kitten (VHBF002): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Mittens (VHBF003): Muerta, predada en Diciembre del 2012. Tiger (VHBM004): Sigue Vivo, en los Wildkats. Pluto (VHBM005): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Novena Camada el 5 de Enero del 2011 por Dan: Penetrant (VHBF009): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Hope (VHBM010): Sigue Vivo, en los Wildkats. Rocket Jr (VHBF011): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Décima Camada el 14 de Mayo del 2011 por Dan: Artemis (VHBF012): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Zeus (VHBM013): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Poseidon (VHBM014): Muerto, en Marzo del 2012. Hades (VHBM015): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Onceaba Camada el de Marzo del 2006 por Dan: Tigress (VHBF021): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Panthera (VHBM022): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Leopard (VRSM023): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Doceaba Camada el 26 de Mayo del 2012, por Dan: PopKat (VHBF024): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. RockKat (VHBM025): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. JazKat (VHBM026): Muerto, predado por un jackal en Octubre del 2012. VHBP027: Predado en Agosto del 2012. Treceaba Camada en Septiembre del 2012, mixta por Dan, junto con Mittens: Santa (VHBM028): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Rednose (VHBM029): Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Candy (VHBF030): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. VHBP031: Última Vez Visto, se cree que fue perdado en Octubre del 2012. Christmas (VHBF032): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Mistress Santa (VHBF033): Sigue Viva, en los Wildkats. Catorceaba Camada en Enero del 2013, por Dan: Kathleen (VHBF034): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Spot (VHBF035): Sigue Viva, en los Hobbits. Quinceaba Camada en Febrero del 2013: VHBP036: Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. VHBP037: Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. VHBP038: Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. VHBP039: Sigue Vivo, en los Hobbits. Galeria Fotos de Rocket: Rocket leading the splinter group.jpg|Retrato de Rocket (2006) Rocket and Jam.JPG|Rocket y su cachorro adoptado Jam en Noviembre del 2006 Rocket and Rita competicion.jpg|Rocket y Rita en una competencia de comida en Septiembre del 2007 VWF060 Rocket Dog as VRSF060 Rocket pregneat.jpg|Rocket preñada en Abril del 2008 VRSF060 Rocket standing in the tall grass.jpg|Rocket parandose en el pasto alto (Abril del 2008) Ella Whiskers(VWF095) en marzo 2010.JPG|Rocket en Julio del 2008 Rocket_pregneat.jpg|Rocket preñada con su tercera camada en Octubre del 2008 Rocket_on_sentry.jpg|Rocket como sentinela en el 2009 Rocket_nursing_pups.jpg|Rocket y sus cachorros en el 2009 (Rockstars) Monkulus como subordinada as Rocket as subordinate.jpg|Rocket después de ser destronada en Marzo 2010 Monkulus as Rocket.jpg|Rocket la reina de los Hobbits en Septiembre del 2011 VWF060 Rocket Dog last photo.jpg|Rocket en Noviembre del 2012 VWF060 Rocket Dog 05 04 2008.jpg|Rocket en el 2012 Rocket December 2007 2.jpg|Rocket preñada en Enero del 2013 Rocket close up 2013 1.jpg|Rocket en Enero del 2013 junto a Kitten Rocket_Dog_twighlight_April08.png|Rocket en Marzo del 2013 Categoría:Miembros Rockstars Categoría:Miembros Hobbits Categoría:Suricatos Dominantes Categoría:Hembras Dominantes Categoría:Suricatos famosos Categoría:Hembras Famosas